


[Podfic of] Willing to Risk It

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbours, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hardison is determined to learn how to cook so his grumpy neighbor will stop judging him, and there's a food blog that might just help.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Willing to Risk It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Willing to Risk It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525023) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Podfic Length: 7:24  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Willing%20to%20Risk%20It.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Willing%20to%20Risk%20It.m4b)


End file.
